mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.50
New and Revamped Heroes Son of Flames - Phyrus 599 Diamonds, 32.000 Battle Points, Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Mustang - Johnson ''' Will replace the old Johnson. If you already own the old Johnson, you can use the new one. Purchase price remains unchanged. ll. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins '''Roger Skin - '''Anubis. February Starlight Exclusive Permanent skin! III: Hero Adjustments Lapu-Lapu '''Justice Blade: Double sword state cooldown reduced by 1 second at max level. Chieftains Rage: The defensive effect wil now become active as soon as this skill is released (previously took effect after changing state). Akai Thousand Pounder: Jump distance reduced by 10%. Blender: Shockwave range reduced by 20% Roger Growth rate adjusted from 1 to 1.4. Helcurt Deadly Poisoned Stinger: Poisoned stingers now disappear every 8 seconds, instead of all at once. Reduced the number of basic attacks required to reach 5 poisoned stingers (reduced from 5 attacks to 4). Dark Night Falls: This eftect no longer reduces the duration of Deadly Poisoned Stingers. Sun Optimized the special effects of Clone Techniques. It's now easier to distinguish between Sun and his clones. Enemies will still see the same thing. Lesley Adjusted her recommended equipment. Tigreal Fixed an issue with Fearless where additional delense was not being added. Lancelot Phantom Execution: Fixed a problem where this skill was inflicting a small stun. Zilong Fixed an issue where Zilong's passive was not disappearing after he died. Gatotkaca Optimized a camera shaking issue when using his ultimate skill. Grock Optimized the pathing of monsters and lords after being blocked by stone walls. Yi-Sun-Shin Fixed an issue where the enemy's position on the minimap was not correct after Yi Sun-shin used his ultimate. Gord Fixed a problem where Gord's actions were not being played properly when releasing his skills. Saber Charge: Fixed a problem where this skill would sometimes fail to deal damage when Saber had no Mana. Angela Optimized her portrait. Love waves: Energy storage time is now affected by cooldown reduction. Basic damage at max level increased by 20. Puppet-on-a-Strung: Fixed a problem where puppet attachment was not being severed after death. Heartguard: Fixed a problem where you would become stuck if an ally died after you had finished singing and had just begun to move to them. Fixed a problem where canceling this skill while a teammate was passing through a barrier would cause them to become stuck in the barrier. Bane Rum: After drinking rum, the duration of his toxic spray has been reduced from 3 seconds to 2.5 seconds. Gussion/Gossen Shadowblade Slaughter: The fan angle of his five throwing daggers has been reduced from 90° to 70. Incandescence: Can now dash in a specified direction within 8 seconds of casting. Hayabusa Quad Shadow: Fixed a problem where shadow would be blocked by minions and jungle monsters. IV:Battle Equipment & Spell Adjustments Battle Spells: 1. Retribution: No longer increases damage against jungle monsters by 30% tor 3 seconds. Now reduces damage taken from jungle monsters by 30% for 3 seconds. 2. Purify: Cooldown adjusted from 150 seconds to 110 seconds. Equipment: 1. Fixed a problem where multiple potions could take effect at the same time. 2. Elegant Gem: Optimized passive trigger special eﬂects. Battlefield: 1. When dragging and dropping the minimap from the top-right corner, it will show your current field of view as a white box. 2. Re-adjusted the Brawi Mode minimap to make it more like the actual game terrain. 3. Added a new option to the hero selection interface chat shortcuts: Heading to turtle! V: System Adjustments 1. Optimized referee perspective and replay mode game sound efects. 2. Added gold display to the hero avatar information interface when observing tournaments, observing custom broadcasts, and during local video playback. 3. Optimized the game's logo in sharing Images In various places throughout the game. 4. Gender options have been added to the character creation process. (You are new free to keep your gender anonymous.) 5. Optimized the Events Hall interface's loading performance. Optimized inventory loading performance. 6. Incremental download tips will now display progress according to the total amount of resources that need to be downloaded for the current version. 7. Hero and skin Trial Cards can now be used in bulk. 8. Enabled High Frame Rate Mode for some models. VI:Bug Fixes 1. Fixed a problem where Fanny would disappear when using skills while a skin was equipped. 2. Fixed a problem where sound would not stop playing when watching Zhask in referee or replay mode. 3. Fixed a problem where opening the minimap to send a signal would cause issues with the screen drag function. 4. Fixed a problem where units summoned by Sun and Vexana were not inheriting the corresponding item attributes. 5. Fixed a bag problem where, if your inventory was full and you used an Item, the item interface would be stuck to the top of your screen. 6. Fixed a problem where Roger, Lancelot, and other heroes invincibility skills were not playing properly during live streams Category:Patch Notes